Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Kenny Tennyson
Ken Tennyson is the a primary protagonist from Ken 10. He is now 15 years old. His father is Benjamin Tennyson and mom is Kai Green. He wields an Omnitrix called Cryptomatrix. He wears a black top with a white (10) on the left with blue jeans. He also quarrels with Devin. He seems to like a Sycorax-Humonoid, Lila. He likes reading, playing video games and causing Mischief. He seems to like his uncle Ken Tennyson who is cool. He is smitten with Rachel too! He reappears in Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution as the main protagonist. He is now 18 years old. His father, Ben 10,000 has been remarried to Julie Yamamoto and Ken isn't really adjusting to it well. He now wields a recalibrated Cryptomatrix, the Helotrix. He is now friends with Devlin, his cousin. He acts as the main protagonist in Ken 10 (Series). He is 12 years old and Julie Yamamoto is his mother. Appearance Kenny bears a striking resemblance to his father when he was his age. His clothes are modeled after his father's. These include a white t-shirt with black accents and borders at the sleeves, and his trademark baggy green cargo pants. Kenny's eye color is even the same as Ben's. But his skin tone is slightly tanned which he inherited from Kai. In Omniverse, he is a bit older and the black and white on his shirt is now switched. The cuffs near his leg as well as his belt is now green and he has black pockets instead of white. The circle around his belt buckle is now white. His eyes are a darker color. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but is taller and has clothes that resemble Ben's from ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''and ''Omniverse. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his Omniverse appearance but wears a black and green hoodie similar to Ben's. His Omnitrix is on his right wrist. Personality He is a cheerful and resourceful character. He thinks what to do first rather then going brute strength. He sometimes loves his cousin and he sometimes hates Devin because he's talkative and annoying by teasing him. Cryptomatrix also acts as his conscience sometimes in some episodes. Family Some of the information below is canon and some are not, so if it is blank means it's canon and NC means it is non-canon. *Ben Tennyson - Father *Gwen Tennyson - Aunt *Kevin Levin- Uncle (NC) *Kai Green - Mother *Shini Hia - Future Wife (NC) *Julie Yamamoto - Step-Mother (mother in Ken 10: Another hero)(NC) *Ken Tennyson - Uncle *Ben Jr. - Future Son (NC) *Max Tennyson - Great-Grandpa *Verdona Tennyson - Great-grandma *Carl Tennyson - Grandpa *Lance - Pet (Name is NC) *Sandra Tennyson - Grandma *Gwendolyn Tennyson - Sister *Devlin Levin - Cousin (NC) *Devin Levin - Great Uncle (deceased)(NC) *Zac - Grandpa (deceased)(NC) *Sunny - Aunt *Antonio - Uncle (NC) Love Interests Rachel Donovan The Daughter of Kai Green and Edwin Donovan. Ken was smitten with her, through out the series. When they were stranded in Saraha (the new Sahara Desert) desert, Rachel helped them and told that her father was making an underground resort. Ken was smitten afterwards, Shini Hia Shini Hia is the Daughter of Tom Hia and Sharren Holly. Ken always wanted to sit by her at school and play with her. Later on 20 years later Shini and Ken get married and have a son named after his father named Ben. Lila A Homo-Occultian who accidentally crashed into Earth as a young girl. She was attacked Valbats and rescued by Ken Tennyson. Lila has a crush though Ken was oblivious. Tara She is Courtney's daughter and Ken is attracted to her because of her athletic skills, problem solving and because of the way she thinks! Venus Venus has a crush on Ken and he likes her back a little. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance) *A Man, My Son *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Identity Thief Ken 10: Another hero In Ken 10: Another hero he's 16 years old, and his mother is Julie. He has a cousin named Gwendolyn and Devlin because Gwen and Kevin got Married. Echo Echo Omnivrs Overwrite Echoson comfirmed he will appear in a future episode. Ken 10: Original Series Ken plays as the main character of the series with his cousin, Jennifer, or Jen for short. Ben 10: The Evolution In Ben 10: The Evolution, a few years ago Ben and his friends were fighting an alien from vilgax's planet in the movie The war against humanity. The alien eventually killed Ben which made Kenny go psycho. Kenny is the main villian in the show. After he went Ultra Alien x, his past and future selves worked with him as minions to conquer the earth. Ken's Aliens from Ben 10 Team Tennyson These aliens are in the Cryptomatrix *Upchuck *Technovines *Techno-Halloween Man *Big Chill Number of Aliens accessible - Next Six Aliens (new) *Teleportal *Overflow *Rubix-Dude *Fenrir *Human Shock *Upbolt Future aliens *Dorgog *Haffell *Tarros *Caneop *Fortok *TickTock *Ultimate Clockwork Other Aliens Unlocked *Ditto *Superspeed (Unknown) *Eye Guy (in Return to Primus) *Katastrophi (in Return ot Primus) *Samurai *Coldfreeze *Corona Storm *Mummystar *Icestone *Razor Teeth *Goop(in Ink + Tar = Goop) *Wildvine(in Wild Vine Takover) *Mana Wolf(in Auto-Auto) *Alien X(in Just add an X) *Paint *Chromastone(in Null + Null = Chromastone) *Ken-Rex(in When frozen Dinosaurs Attack) *Ken-Dactyl(in When frozen Dinosaurs Attack) *Rath(in Fear My Rath) *Rocky(in A Rocky Path) *Upgrade(in Galatic Meeting at Galvanic Prime!) *Dark Liet(in Liet's Return) *Ken-Former(in Transformers Attack) *Diamondhead(in Diamonds and Mutts) *Wildmutt(in Diamonds and Mutts) *Diamondmutt(in Diamonds and Mutts) *Grey Matter(in My Grey Matter is Bigger) *Four Arms(in FourArms are better than 1 Arm) *Het *Sandbox (in Ken 10: Another hero) (first appeared in The Rise of a Hero) *Atomix (in Ken 10: Another hero) *Buzzshock (Ben 10 episode Ken 10) Aliens from Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution (Helotrix) #MultiFreak #Dragoon #Kenergy #Blocked #Freaky Wizz #Tick Tock (DNA recieved from Timeking in Time Tangled) #Angelo #Devastator Alien Hybrids #DiamondDrillo #DiamondFreak (DNA obtained from Gryn in Friend or Fiend) #Cannonchuck #Ghostgrade Ultimate Aliens #Ultimate Tick Tock #Ultimate MultiFreak #StarMan #Superman #Cyborg Gallery Kenneth.jpg|Ken in Ben 10 Ken Returns.png|Ken in Ben 10: Omniverse Ken 10.png|Ken as he appears in Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Untitled.png Kenneth3.png|Kenny Jr. from Kenn 10 Franchise Birthday.png